The Legend of Navi
by Lysia
Summary: I have been known as a Navi basher, but I have been challenged to write a serious fic about her. Unfortunately, I am not the kind of person to say no to a challenge, and so here it is - a serious Navi story. Am I successful in my challenge? Well, Navi lik


Author's note: This does NOT mean I have changed sides. I simply tried to look   
at things from Navi's point of view, instead of just bashing her!  
  
There are three types of fairies in the land of Hyrule. The Great Fairies are few and powerful, but live on their own. The fountain fairies live in groups or families, in secret fountains, waiting to give assistance to weary travellers. And then there are the forest fairies.  
  
The forest fairies live in a grotto near the Great Deku Tree's meadow, and their destiny is to become guardians to the children of the forest, the Kokiri. Each fairy waits in turn until they can become the guardian fairy of a new Kokiri. But there is one fairy who has not yet been chosen...  
  
The general rule was that the eldest was the first to be chosen. However, when Navi's younger sister Keri was called before her, Navi knew that something was wrong.  
  
"It must be wrong," Keri said to Navi when she heard the Great Deku Tree calling her. "It's your turn now."  
"No," Navi replied in dismay. "It's your name he is calling."  
Keri left, and soon, more and more of the younger fairies were chosen and left. As the number of fairies grew, Navi began to get more depressed. She felt left out, unwanted, and stupid. She became a joke among the fairies who were too young to understand her predicament, not only because she had not been chosen, but because of the reclusive nature she had adopted. Navi simply didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. She wished that she had never been born, or that she could have been a fountain fairy. Yet every night, she flew into the forest and watched the rest of the fairies have fun with each other and the Kokiri. She saw and knew that there was a boy who had no fairy, but did not think much of him, except to realise that actually they were in kind of similar situations. Like her, he was teased and bullied, but he had something she didn't have. A best friend. Keri had been Navi's best friend, and she had left a long time ago.   
  
Eventually, Navi could not stand torturing herself any longer. She ceased to watch the fun in the forest, and spent all of her time lying down in a corner, with her back to the rest of the world. She sunk into her own world, and the depths of depression. It was while she was like this that the call came.  
"Navi!"  
"Navi, where art thou? Come hither!"   
Lost in her own world, Navi did not hear. The other fairies flew over to her, chattering with excitement.   
"Wake up Navi, the Great Deku Tree want's to talk to you!"  
Navi did not believe what she was hearing. She slowly rolled over and stared blankly at the other fairies.  
'Well get up!" one of them said. "It's a great honour to go and talk to the Great Deku Tree!"  
Navi slowly stood up and stretched her stiff wings that had remained unused for so long. Then, she rose up into the air, hovered there for a few moments, and then took off. Through the air she soared, unsure as to whether or not it was all a huge joke.  
  
The Great Deku Tree loomed in the distance, and when Navi saw that he was looking at her, her stomach fluttered with excitement. She began to realise that she was about to be chosen.  
"Ah, Navi, thou hast arrived," the Great Deku Tree spoke when she was close. Navi hovered around him, and he began to tell her a frightening, yet intriguing story.  
  
A vile force of evil had invaded the land, and if they did not act soon, nothing could be done to stop it. The boy who had no fairy, Link, was a special child. It was his destiny to stop this evil force, and Navi was to become his guardian, guiding him throughout his journey.   
"Thou seest, Navi, thou also are special. Thou were not destined to become a forest fairy. Thou must fight the evil."  
"Find the boy, and bring him to me. It is time for his journey to begin. Fly Navi, fly!"  
  
Navi did exactly as she was told; she flew. She could not believe what she had just been told, but she was bursting with excitement. As she flew over the forest, looking for the boy's house, she saw her sister Keri and called out to her.  
"Hello!"  
Navi laid eyes upon the house she was looking for, and now very excited, she flew straight towards it. She was so excited that she did not see a wooden fence.   
"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she smashed into it headfirst. As she fell to the ground, her head spun, and she paused for a moment, shaking her head until she stopped seeing double. Then she was up and away, flying into the door of the boy's house.  
  
Although it was nearly midday, he was asleep. Navi thought this was very lazy, as the rest of the Kokiri had been awake when she saw them.  
"Hey!" she called out. "Wake up, Link!"  
The boy stirred, but did not wake up.  
"Really," Navi commented, "Can the future of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?"  
"Wake up!" she yelled again, and began flying around his face until he finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the end of his bed, yawning.  
"You finally woke up!" Navi said. The boy looked at her properly for the first time, with a surprised look on his face.  
"I'm Navi, the fairy," she introduced herself. "The Great Deku Tree want's to speak to you! So let's get going!" She flew outside, and waited for Link to follow. Waiting outside his house was his best friend, Saria, and Link stopped to talk to her, much to Navi's frustration.   
  
Eventually she was able to drag him away, and they approached the meadow. But there was a problem.  
"You can't go through here!" exclaimed the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, Mido. He went on about swords and shields, and after some searching, Link managed to find both. Mido, although unhappy, let them pass through. Navi decided that she didn't like Mido.   
  
"Navi, thou hast returned."  
The Great Deku Tree told Link a similar story to the one he had earlier told Navi. Navi was shocked to discover that the great tree was stricken down with a curse. He instructed them to go inside him, and break the curse. He then told Navi to guide Link well, and for Link to listen well to her words of wisdom. Navi had never felt so important in her life! At that point, she resolved that she would do her best to help Link throughout his quest. If he was unsure of what to do, she would remind him. Because she was a tiny fairy, she found that flying into his face worked the best in getting his attention. Sometimes Link looked annoyed and frustrated by her, but she decided it must be because of the stress he was under, of saving the land.  
  
After the adventure inside the Great Deku Tree, Navi was saddened by his sudden death. She greatly admired and respected his wisdom, and felt a bit lost. But when she realised that their journey had barely begun, she knew she had to be brave, for Link.  
  
In the following few weeks, they entered more dungeons, and saw things that they had only ever dreamed of. Navi began to understand more clearly exactly what they were meant to fight and do, but when Link pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal in the Temple of Time, she was shocked when he disappeared. Navi panicked for nearly an hour before a figure appeared to her.  
"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light," he explained. He told her that Link was actually the legendary Hero of Time, and that he was too young at the moment to fulfil his destiny. Navi's job was to watch Hyrule over the next seven years until Link could awaken as the Hero. That way, she would be able to help him because she would know what had happened and what was going on.  
  
Over the seven years, Navi saw things that were so horrific she refused to talk about them for the rest of her life. But it strengthened her resolve to defeat the evil man who had caused so much chaos and suffering.   
  
The journey after Link had woken up proved to be far more scary and dangerous than Navi had ever anticipated. But she kept calm, helping him out as they went along, and their adventure progressed to the point where they finally had an opportunity to defeat the King of Evil. Navi was a very determined fairy, and she wanted to use all her might to help. She nearly burst into tears when she found that the evil Ganondorf radiated was so strong she could not get close. But she hovered nearby, and whenever Link injured him, she helped him attack before he regained his strength, and they wore him down that way. It was the highlight of her life! Even when Ganon reappeared in a more hideous form, she did not let him get to her, and they completely weakened him, allowing the power of the seven Sages to seal him away forever.   
  
Navi left the young man she had grown so fond of over the years, and the Princess of Destiny alone and she contemplated what had just happened to her. Those endless ages she spent in a deep depression wondering if she ever had a purpose felt like a lifetime ago. Navi had had the most amazing adventure, but she also knew that it was over. Link was not a Kokiri, and he had no use for a guardian fairy. He might have many more adventures in the future, but Navi realised that they would not be with her. Although she was sad, she looked back on the adventure with happiness and fond memories, and she hoped that Link would feel the same way. As he was returned to his normal time, she knew it was time to leave. She looked at him one final time, and then flew up and out of the window in the Temple of Time, unsure of what she was to do next.   
  
Navi decided not to return to the Kokiri Forest. Instead, she looked around for a fairy fountain. She flew for many miles, passing through a great town. While there, she found a small cave, flew inside, and nearly fainted when the Great Fairy of Magic flew out of the spring.   
"Navi," she said. "My time in here is almost up. I have been searching for a worthy replacement, and I have watched your adventures. Your amazing wisdom and perseverance has proven to me that I can entrust you with the position of Great Fairy of Magic. I know that you will do the job well, and continue to fight for peace."  
  
Navi could have burst. She was so happy. The outcast fairy of so many years ago was gone. She had a new life now, and she vowed to be the best Great Fairy of Magic that Hyrule had ever seen.   
"Good luck, Navi," the Great Fairy exclaimed, flying out the door.  
"Wait!" Navi called out, as she inspected her beautiful new body. "Where are you going?"  
"It is my turn to serve in Hyrule," the fairy replied.  
"Hyrule?" Navi was confused. "If you're going to Hyrule, then where are we now?"  
"The land of Termina, of course. Good luck, Navi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
